Mirror
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda cerdas dan terkenal pendiam itu ternyata juga bisa mencintai seseorang. Tapi bukan perkara mudah jika ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda lain di kelasnya. Dan perubahan besar terjadi dalam hidup Sasuke semenjak mengalami mimpi yang aneh. NaruSasu slight SasuSasu (?) XD. Special for Opposite Party, RnR.


**WARNING :**

**AU, Yaoi - Boys Love, Slash, **OOC AKUT!,** typo(s) dan miss typo tak dapat dihindari, bahasa sesuka diriku, semoga tidak abal dan aneh, dkk.**

**Happy reading.. ^_^**

**.:0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0:.**

Sasuke merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidur memandang foto yang ada ditangannya. Hanya seorang pemuda biasa, pemuda pirang tampan yang selalu ceria dan tatapan hangat dari biru _sapphier_ milik sang _blonde_, hanya itu. Tapi Sasuke benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa ia begitu mengagumi teman sekelasnya.

Sang kakak yang juga berbaring disamping Sasuke melirik sekilas adiknya dan kembali fokus pada ponsel-nya. "Aku bisa membantumu mendapatkannya." Jika boleh jujur, Itachi sudah muak dengan sifat pendiam Sasuke. Sulung Uchiha itu benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam otak adiknya. Bagaimana mungkin selama hanpir 3 tahun mengagumi orang yang sama dan tetap bertahan dengan foto-foto yang entah bagaimana cara Sasuke mendapatkannya.

Sasuke menempelkan foto ditangannya ke dada bidangnya. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. "Diamlah. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Sanggahnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Itachi kembali melirik Sasuke. Menghela nafas sejenak dan mulai beranjak dari kasur adiknya. "Aku ada di kamarku jika kau butuh." Kemudian Itachi mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

Setelah Itachi pergi, pemuda _revan_ itu kembali membuka matanya. Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan, waktunya benar-benar tak banyak jika ingin menyatakan cinta pada orang yang sangat dikaguminya selama ini.

_Benarkah aku bisa?_

Dengan rasa bimbang yang menyakitkan kepalanya, Sasuke kembali memejamkan mata. Mencoba untuk tidur walau pikirannya selalu dipenuhi oleh satu orang, Uzumaki Naruto.

**.:0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0:.**

Ketika Sasuke membuka matanya, dua hal yang ia dapatkan.

Hitam dan gelap.

Lantai, dinding dan langit-langit tempatnya berdiri sekarang ini berwarna hitam. Sama sekali tak terdapat cahaya dan benar-benar gelap. 'Tempat macam apa ini?' Sasuke mendengus. Ini adalah mimpi paling buruk dalam hidupnya. Sasuke tidak takut karena Uchiha bukan penakut. Hanya saja, mimpi macam apa ini? 'Apakah setelah ini akan ada monster yang keluar dari pintu disana?' Batin Sasuke saat matanya dapat menemukan sebuah pintu tak jauh darinya.

Termakan pemikirannya sendiri, Sasuke menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu namun tak terdengar apa-apa. Penasaran dengan apa yang ada dibalik pintu kayu tersebut, Sasuke memutuskan membukanya -enggan menanti keluarnya monster yang ada dalam khayalannya.

Cklek!

Zrasshhh~

Zrasshhh~

Suara ombak terdengar sangat jelas. Sasuke menutup matanya yang terasa sakit karena cahaya yang menyambutnya sangatlah terang. Dan mulai membuka matanya saat meyakini matanya sudah bisa beradaptasi.

Tepat di depannya, birunya langit yang memantul pada permukaan laut terhampar luas. Rambut revannya bergerak-gerak dibuai angin. Sasuke mulai melangka, merasa hangat ketika pemukaan pasir menempel di telapak kakinya.

Semua ini seperti-

-nyata.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

_Mimpi macam apa ini?_

Entah sudah berapa kali pertanyaan itu muncul di kepalanya. Bagi Sasuke, mimpi kali ini terlalu... Lucu.

"Yo! Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari sumber suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya. Dan saat itu, Sasuke bisa melihat jika pintu yang tadi dilewatinya kini sudah tertutup dan sedang dikunci oleh- dirinya?

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya.

Jadi disini ada dua orang Uchiha Sasuke? Apa Itachi juga-

"Itachi-nii tidak disini. Kita hanya berdua." Sasuke lain yang baru saja mengunci pintu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Dan ini bukan mimpi buruk." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke memandang sosok yang sama persis seperti dirinya penuh selidik, namun wajahnya tetap tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. "Siapa kau?" Tanyanya dengan suara rendah yang berbahaya.

"Aku?" Sasuke yang hanya memakai celana biru polos itu tersenyum lebar, seolah mengatakan jika dia bukan Uchiha Sasuke. "Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke." Jawabnya sambil tertawa saat melihat wajah bingung pemuda di hadapannya.

Sasuke benar-benar bingung dengan sesuatu yang entah apa, berdiri di depannya dan mengaku sebagai dirinya. Lihatlah, mana ada Uchiha Sasuke yang tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu. 'Ini mimpi yang mengerikan!' Komentar Sasuke dalam hati. Melihat dirinya sendiri tertawa seperti itu sangat tidak menyenangkan.

_Mimpi?_

"Ah, iya. Inikah hanya mimpi." Sasuke mendengus geli dan akhirnya tertawa kecil menyadari kebodohannya. Ini mimpi, dan segala sesuatu itu sangat mungkin di dalam mimpi. Termasuk Uchiha Sasuke yang ada dua, iyakan?

"Kau pikir ini mimpi?" Tanya Sasuke yang memakai celana pendek itu sambil melempar-tangkap kunci yang ada ditangannya. "Ini bukan mimpi." Jelasnya. "Kau itu aku, dan aku adalah kau. Kita ini Uchiha Sasuke." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan pemuda di depannya secara bergantian.

Sasuke tertawa semakin kencang. Pengakuan macam apa itu tadi? Haha. Jika mimpi ini diceritakan pada Itachi pasti Sasuke akan ditertawakan seminggu penuh. "HEI, _BAKA ANIKI_?!" Panggil Sasuke pada kakaknya. "CEPAT BANGUNKAN AKU. MIMPI INI TERLALU KONYOL! HAHAHA.." Pintanya dengan suara yang sangat keras. Benar-benar berharap Itachi mendengarnya dan membangunkannya di dunia nyata sana.

Duak!

Pukulan cukup keras diterima Sasuke. Tepat dirahangnya, membuat suara tawa Sasuke bergantikan dengan ringisan kesakitan. Sasuke bahkan tak sadar jika dirinya sudah tersungkur diatas pasir yang terasa hangat.

"Sakit tidak? Kalau tidak sakit berarti ini mimpi!" Ucap Sasuke yang baru saja memukul Sasuke. Celana pendek yang dipakainya bergerak-gerak karena angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus kencang.

Sasuke masih memegangi rahangnya yang sakit. Tapi matanya menatap tak percaya pada sosok dirinya dan baru saja memukulnya. Benar, kalau ini mimpi tidak mungkin Sasuke bisa merasakan sakit saat dipukul. "_Shit!_" Umpatnya saat sudah yakin jika ini semua bukan mimpi.

Sasuke yang memakai celana pendek menyeringai. "Akhirnya sadar juga." Sasuke 'itu' memasukkan kunci yang sedari tadi ditangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan membantumu mendapatkan si pirang itu." Dan seringai di wajahnya semakin lebar.

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
>Mirror by Yun Ran Livianda<strong>

**Genres : Romance & Supernatural**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

Summary : Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda cerdas dan terkenal pendiam itu ternyata juga bisa mencintai seseorang. Tapi bukan perkara mudah jika ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda lain di kelasnya. Dan perubahan besar terjadi dalam hidup Sasuke semenjak mengalami mimpi yang aneh. NaruSasu slight SasuSasu (?) XD. Special for Opposite Party, RnR.

.

Sasuke baru saja menggeser kursinya dan duduk di meja makan. Itachi sudah asik dengan ponselnya dipagi hari. Mikoto mengambilkan nasi bergiliran untuk kedua putranya dan Fugaku masih dalam perjalanan dinasnya. Tapi Sasuke tak benar-benar peduli. Kepalanya berdenyut sejak bangun pagi tadi. Mungkin karena mimpi aneh semalam?

Tatap.

Tatap.

Kedip.

Itachi terus menatap Sasuke yang sejak duduk tadi terus memijat pelipisnya. "Kau sakit, _otouto_?" Tanyanya dengan mata masih terfokus pada sang adik. Kedua alis Itachi bertumpuh pada satu titik saat menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam diri adiknya. Dimatanya yang jeli, warna kulit Sasuke terlihat 'sedikit' lebih gelap dari pada biasanya namun pucat secara bersamaan. Dan, meski Sasuke memakai kaca mata tebal Itachi bisa melihat jika sinar mata Sasuke sedikit memudar.

Sasuke melirik Itachi sekilas, seolah-olah tak menyadari jika orangtuanya juga menatap khawatir dirinya. "Hn." Sasuke meminum jus tomat yang ada di depannya lalu mengambil satu bungkus roti tawar yang selalu ada ditengah meja makan. "Aku berangkat." Pamitnya sambil membawa tas sekolah dan memakan rotinya.

"Sasuke, kau tak berangkat bersama kakakmu?" Tanya Mikoto merasa khawatir dengan putra bungsunya yang tak bersikap seperti biasanya. Sasuke yang biasanya tak akan mau meninggalkan acara makan pagi bersama.

Sasuke terus melangkah dan mengangkat tangannya yang membawa sebungkus roti. "Aku sedang ingin naik bus sekolah." Setelahnya Sasuke menghilang dibalik pintu dapur.

Mikoto menatap Itachi seolah bertanya mengenai sifat Sasuke, tapi Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu tak mengerti dan kembali pada ponselnya.

**Hikari no Miko**

Hari masih pagi, jam yang ada di halte tempat Sasuke duduk masih jam 7 lebih 10 menit. Masih pagi, bahkan terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah. Tapi entah mengapa Sasuke sangat ingin naik bis sekolah hari ini padahal biasanya ia memilih berangkat bersama Itachi.

Kruyuukk~

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih sebal karena perutnya sangat aneh pagi ini. Seingatnya kemarin malam ia makan bersama dengan ibu-nya, kenapa sepagi ini ia tetap lapar walau sudah memakan satu bungkus roti tawar? Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya merasa tak nyaman karena perut yang terasa kosong. Mungkin sepulang sekolah nanti Sasuke akan meluangkan waktunya untuk bicara mengenai ini dengan dokter kenalan kakaknya, atau besok? Lusa mungkin juga tak buruk. Sasuke sangat benci dengan mereka yang bernama dokter.

Bus sekolah berwarna hijau daun berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke. Sang supir membuka pintu depan dan tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya mengangguk dan mulai memasuki bus. Menggesek member card-nya dan mulai menuju jok ketiga dari belakang, dan duduk tepat disamping jendela.

"Apa kau anak baru?" Supir bus berteriak dari tempatnya. Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Tak ada orang lain di dalam bus itu selain mereka berdua. Sasuke langsung menatap supir bus melalui kaca spion tengah. "Aku tak pernah melihatmu." Lanjut supir bus. Dan melirik Sasuke juga dari spion yang sama.

"Tidak. Biasanya saya berangkat bersama kakak saya." Jawab Sasuke sopan pada lelaki dengan rambut silvel yang sedang menatap jalan itu.

"Begitu ya? Anak-anak sekarang memang suka berangkat bersama teman-teman mereka, saudara atau membawa kendaraan sendiri. Berbeda dengan anak-anak dulu yang sangat suka menaiki bus sekolah." Sasuke bisa melihat senyum sang supir dari pantulan kaca spion.

Apa kabar angin yang mengatakan jika bus sekolah akan dihapuskan itu benar? Sasuke sendiri tak memungkiri jika ia memang lebih suka berangkat jam 8 atau setengah sembilan bersama Itachi dari pada harus berangkat pagi menaiki bus sekolah, berkeliling dan sampai di sekolahpun juga hampir jam 9.

"Tapi untungnya ada saja anak-anak yang mau bangun pagi dan naik bus ini dengan alasan ingin jalan-jalan pagi." Sasuke menyimak dan kembali menatap kearah sang supir. Sang supir terkekeh pelan. "Kalau anak-anak itu lulus pasti bus ini benar-benar akan berhenti bergerak." Lanjut sang supir. Sasuke hanya diam tak membalas perkataan sang supir, lebih tepatnya ia tak tahu harus bicara apa. Sang supir yang tak mendapat tanggapan dari Sasuke melirik kearah spion, memastikan jika satu-satunya penumpangnya saat ini tak sedang tidur. Sang supir tersenyum saat mendapati Sasuke masih memperhatikannya dari spion yang sama. "Sepertinya kau itu pendiam ya?" Lanjut sang supir dan kembali fokus pada jalanan. "Apa kau sudah kelas 10? Sepertinya anak sepertimu lebih cocok sekolah di SMP."

Sasuke menatap tajam punggung supir bus sekolah yang memakai topi hitam itu. Berharap matanya bisa mengeluarkan cahaya merah sejenis lazer atau zero dan bisa melubangi punggung sang supir. "Saya kelas 12. Maaf mengecewakan anda." Jawabnya hampir tak berintonasi sama sekali.

"Hahaha." Sang supir yang baru saja menghentikan bus dilampu merah tertawa ringan. "Kau masih terlihat sangat kecil." Sang supir sambil berbalik dan menatap Sasuke. Tersenyum sangat ramah sampai matanya menyipit. "Jadi, siapa namamu?"

Sasuke melirik nama supir bus yang ada di bajunya, Hatake Kakashi. "Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal." Sasuke sedikit membungkung dalam duduknya. Mencoba bersifat sesopan mungkin.

"Hah? Uchiha?" Sang supir terlihat sedikit membulatkan matanya. "Jadi kau Uchiha yang terkenal pendiam tapi memiliki banyak penggemar itu? Beruntung sekali bus-ku hari ini. Haha." Tawanya lepas dan kembali menjalankan bus saat lampu merah berakhir. "Kalau tidak salah keponakanku satu kelas denganmu." Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Keponakan? Memangnya siapa diantara teman sekelasnya yang wajahnya atau ciri-ciri fisik lain mirip dengan supir bus yang terlihat mengantuk itu. "Nah, itu. Keponakanku yang berdiri ditengah jalan itu."

Berdiri ditengah jalan? Sasuke pikir bibir supir bus sekolah itu sedang terkilir atau apalah saat mengatakan itu. Tapi mata Sasuke berkedip berkali-kali lebih cepat dari biasanya saat bisa melihat seseorang berdiri ditengah jalan yang masih jauh disana. Dan Sasuke hampir tertawa sendiri saat anak itu melambaikan kedua tangan seperti orang tersesat yang meminta tumpangan.

"Dia memang seperti itu." Kata sang supir bus. "Pastikan kau menutup telingamu saat dia naik nanti." Jelas sang supir.

Mendengar perkataan supir itu, Sasuke memincingkan matanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang terdengar sangat unik itu. Berdiri ditengah jalan, melambaikan kedua tangan dan berteriak di pagi hari. Tak ada kata lain yang lebih baik selain unik. Mata Sasuke membulat sangat lebar bahkan sampai terasa sakit, seolah mau keluar. Sekitar 40 meter di depan, seorang pemuda _blonde_ yang selalu memenuhi kepalanya berdiri ditengah jalan yang lurus itu. Tidak salah, itu Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke duduk semakin rapat dengan jendela. Berharap bisa menembus jendela atau pergi dari tempat ini dengan transformasi. Ok, itu sama sekali tidak membantu! Sepertinya Sasuke harus berhenti berharap jika dirinya memiliki salah satu dari sekian _sixth sense_ yang ada di dunia ini. Jantung Sasuke berdegup semakin kencang. "Sial! Kenapa aku naik bus sekolah tadi?" Rutuknya pada diri sendiri sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar suaranya sendiri, padahal ia yakin tak bicara tadi, setidaknya untuk kalimat yang terakhir. "Aku di depanmu!" Kembali suara Sasuke terdengar. Membuat Sasuke fokus menatap jalan diluar jendela. "Jangan lihat jalannya, lihat jendelanya." Sasuke menatap horror pantulan wajahnya di jendela yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan, padahal Sasuke sendiri yakin dirinya sedang membuka tutup mulutnya tak percaya. "Hai~" sapa bayangan Sasuke penuh antusias.

"Huwwaaaaa!" Teriak Sasuke horror sampai jatuh dari jok penumpang yang seharusnya untuk dua orang itu.

"Haha. Kau mengenal ya? Jadi apa Naruto selalu membuat onar di kelas sampai kau ketakutan begitu?" Tanya sang supir bus. Berpikir jika Sasuke memiliki masalah dengan Naruto. "Tenang saja, aku akan menjamin keselamatanmu sampai di sekolah nanti." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa geli.

Sasuke yang masih terduduk dilantai bus menatap horror punggung sang supir saat bus sekolah berhenti.

Bus-nya berhenti.

Dan saat pintu bus terbuka, Naruto langsung masuk dan berteriak. "YEAH! AKU YANG PERTAMA! SELALU UZUMAKI NARUTO YANG PERTAMA! HAHA.." Ucapnya terlewat keras sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang dan tertawa layaknya penjahat yang baru saja mengalahkan musuhnya.

Kakashi menutup telinganya yang berdengung. "Hei, hei. Kau bisa membuat penumpangku tuli, Naruto." Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dan maaf, hari ini bukan kau yang pertama." Kakashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Eh?" Naruto menatap tak percaya pamannya. Lalu matanya mengedar, mencari tahu siapa orang yang baru saja dimaksud oleh Kakashi. Semua jok penumpang kosong. Tak ada orang. Naruto hampir kembali berteriak jika _sapphier-_nya tak menemukan seorang pemuda berkaca mata tebal sedang duduk meringkuk memeluk tas dan menatapnya tak percaya. "Sa-Sasuke.." Naruto belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan penglihatannya. Sampai Sasuke beranjak dan duduk pada jok yang tadi disandarinya -berseberangan dengan tempat duduknya tadi.

Diam.

Naruto yang masih berdiri ditempatnya menatap Sasuke yang sedang menunduk. Dengan perlahan berjalan dan duduk disamping jok yang di duduki Sasuke. Pembatas meraka tak lebih dari sebuah celah untuk berjalan di dalam bus. "Selamat pagi, pagi ini cerah ya?" Sapa Naruto ragu pada Sasuke yang memang sangat pendiam.

Sasuke ingin bicara tapi bibirnya terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, entah karena Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya atau masih teringat dengan sapaan pagi dari bayangannya sendiri. Akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk. "Selamat pagi juga. Kau benar." Jawab Sasuke yang ada di pantulan kaca jendela.

Naruto tersenyum mendapat jawaban. "Ternyata kau tak sependiam yang mereka katakan." Ternyata pemuda yang selalu bisa menarik perhatian semua gadis itu bukan sosok yang benar-benar pendiam atau sombong seperti pemikirannya dua tahun ini.

Sasuke yang sedang menunduk langsung menatap Naruto yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Detak jantung Sasuke semakin tak terkendali. Senyum yang lebar dan mempesona itu, untuknya?

"Anak-anak datang.." Ucap Kakashi seraya menghentikan laju bus-nya tepat di depan beberapa siswa. Kakashi tahu benar jika kedua penumpangnya itu memiliki banyak fans, dan sepertinya hal itu pula alasan kenapa bus sekolahnya masih berjalan sampai saat ini. Karena penumpang yang lain sangat ingin berada dekat dengan Naruto. "Pastikan kalian berdua aman." Lanjutnya.

Naruto mengangguk kearah Kakashi lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Bisakah kau geser? Lebih baik kalau kita duduk berdekatan."

Tanpa mengangguk atau apa, Sasuke langsung menggeser duduknya. Sentuhan tangan Naruto pada bahunya seperti sengatan listrik. Sasuke semakin menunduk karena bisa merasakan wajahnya yang panas.

Anak-anak lain mulai masuk. Hanya 3 gadis dan 2 pemuda. Sebelum masuk ke dalam bus tadi mereka terlihat sangat akrab tapi ketika melihat Sasuke yang duduk disamping Naruto. Kakashi melirik dari spion tengah. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Kedua alis paman Naruto itu terangkat. "Kenapa Uchiha-kun menunduk? Apa kau tak enak badan?" Tanyanya pada sang Uchiha yang 'tadi' cukup akrab dengannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi, Naruto kembali memperhatikan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Kau sakit?" Tanyanya sambil mengangkat wajah Sasuke. _Sapphier_ Naruto membulat. Wajah Sasuke sangat merah. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sasuke.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Otak Sasuke seperti berhenti bekerja. Wajah Naruto sangat dekat. Terlalu dekat karena selama ini Sasuke hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan. Ditambah sensasi sengatan listrik pada dagu dan dahi-nya membuatnya benar-benar melayang. Tubuh Sasuke melemas dan kesadarannya menghilang.

Sasuke pingsan.

"Loh? Hei?!" Naruto dan anak-anak lain sangat panik dibuatnya. Keheningan yang sejak tadi meliputi bus itu mendadak penuh dengan suara-suara histeris.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang ada pada kaca jendela hanya memutar bola matanya. Sasuke, pingsan karena duduk disebelah pujaan hatinya? Benar-benar bukan Uchiha.

**Hikari no Miko**

Sasuke membuka matanya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sejenak lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pandangannya kabur. Tangannya merabah-rabah, berusaha mencari dimana kaca matanya. "Kau sudah sadar?" Seseorang memberikan kaca mata pada Sasuke. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat duduk disamping ranjangnya. "Tadi Naruto yang membawamu kemari." Lanjutnya sambil memberikan segelas air pada Sasuke.

Sasuke lekas memakai kaca matanya. Ia berada di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Memandang teman sebangkunya sejenak dan mulai meminum air yang diberikan Ino. "Kau jaga UKS hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke pada gadis yang berteman dengannya sejak dibangku SMP.

Ino mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

_Onyx_ Sasuke memandang seluruh ruangan. Matanya terpaku pada kaca jendela ruangan kesehatan yang ada tepat disebelahnya. Memantulkan tubuh Sasuke tapi tak ada tanda-tanda jika bayangan itu memiliki sehidupan sendiri. Perasaan Sasuke berkecamuk. Apakah bayangan dijendela bus sekolah tadi pagi itu- asli?

Tapi... Apa mungkin?

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Sasuke memandang keluar jendela. Diluar sana matahari terlihat sudah sangat tinggi.

Ino yang tadi berjalan kearah meja untuk mengambil makanan kembali menghampiri Sasuke. Memberikan roti yang ada ditangannya. "Jam 11. Kau pingsan lama sekali?" Ino kembali duduk disamping ranjang Sasuke. "Kau tidak sarapan ya? Atau kau memang sakit?"

Sasuke memandang roti yang ada ditangannya.

Jadi, tadi itu dia benar-benar pingsan.

Di depan Naruto?

Yang benar saja!?

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Membuka bungkus roti ditangannya dan mulai memakannya. Sasuke memang merasa lapar bahkan sebelum menaiki bus sekolah. Tapi kenapa bisa? Bukankah tadi pagi Sasuke sudah memakan roti tawar? Bukan cuma beberapa lembar, tapi satu bungkus wutuh!

"Hihi.." Sasuke melirik Ino yang sedang terkikik geli. "Apa karena tadi kau satu bus dengan Naruto, jadinya kau pingsan?" Tanya Ino dengan suara bergetar karena menahan tawa. "Kau _nervous_, eh?" Dan Ino mulai tertawa.

Sasuke mendelik sebal kearah Ino. Mengingat sensasi saat Naruto menyentuhnya dagu dan dahinya tadi pagi membuat wajahnya memerah. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang diperutnya secara bersamaan, sampai membuatnya mual. "_Nervous_, ya?" Tanya yang entah mengapa terdengar lirih.

Tawa Ino berhenti. Rasa geli dalam dirinya hilang begitu saja saat mendengar suara Sasuke yang terlewat kecil. "Kau harus mengatakannya, Sasuke." Ino meraih tangan sahabatnya dan menggenggamnya. "Kau sudah terlalu sakit mencintainya selama ini. Hampir tiga tahun, dan itu bukan waktu yang sebentar." Ino semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dan melepas genggaman Ino. "Kami ini laki-laki, Ino. Aku tak yakin." Sasuke membaringkan kembali tubuhnya dan mulai memakan lagi rotinya.

"Lalu? Kau akan mengabaikan perasaanmu selama ini?" Suara Ino mulai menaik. "Baiklah! Jika kau tak sanggup, aku yang akan mengatakannya!" Ino berdiri dari posisi duduknya dengan kasar. Bahkan kursinya hampir saja jatuh.

Sasuke terkejut dan segera merubah posisi menjadi duduk, berusaha menghentikan Ino. "Tunggu! Kau tak bisa-"

"DUA HARI!" Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat jelas dalam ruangan itu saat Ino hampir membuka pintu. "Beri aku waktu dua hari untuk mengatakannya sendiri." Kembali suata itu terdengar. Dengan nada yang benar-benar mantap.

Ino berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Segara memeluk sahabatnya. "Kau harus ingat. Hanya dua hari." Ino membelai lembut punggung sahabatnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri menatap tak percaya kearah kaca jendela. Disana terdapat pantulan dirinya yang juga sedang dipeluk oleh Ino. Hanya, Sasuke di dalam cermin sedang menyeringai mengertikan. 'Kami-sama...' Ringis Sasuke dalam hati.

**Hikari no Miko**

Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada. Dihadapannya sebuah cermin yang panjangnya hampir dua meter bersandar pada dinding kamar sang bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke memasang wajah dinginnya sedangkan pantulan wajahnya di cermin malah terlihat sangat bosan.

Setelah kejadian di ruang kesehatan tadi, Ino menelpon Itachi agar Sasuke bisa pulang dan setelah mendapat ijin dari para guru tentunya. "Jangan membuatku melihat wajah seperti itu. Ini sudah malam, tidurlah." Kata Sasuke yang ada di dalam cermin.

Sasuke menatap dingin pantulan wajahnya. Pemuda di depannya sedang bergongkok walau dirinya sendiri sedang duduk dengan melihat kedua kaki dibawah. "Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke hampir tak berintonasi.

Sasuke yang di dalam cermin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Sudah aku katakan ka-"

"Aku-tanya-kau-itu-siapa?" Potong Sasuke dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. _Onyx_ hitamnya mendelik tajam.

Sosok _revan_ di dalam cermin memasang wajah tak kalah seriusnya dengan Sasuke. "Aku hatimu, aku batinmu. Aku ini alam bawah sadarmu." Jawabnya dengan nada dan ekspresi sama persis seperti Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kembalilah, aku bisa melakukan semua sendiri." Jawab Sasuke dengan pandangan yang mulai melembut.

Sosok di dalam cermin mendengus, mengejek. "Yang kau bohongi itu siapa? Aku?." _Onyx_-nya berkilat saat bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. "Aku satu-satunya sosok yang paling tahu dan pengerti akan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku sosok yang paling paham dengan semua kekuranganmu. Karena aku adalah kau. Kita satu orang yang sama. Jadi jangan bicara seolah bukan kau yang mengharapkanku!"

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya mendadak terasa sakit. Dari sekian banyak manusia, mengapa dirinya yang memperoleh kisah aneh seperti ini? "Memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan sampai dua hari kedepan, ha?"

"Jawabnya ada saat lomba pidato dua hari lagi. Serahkan saja semua padaku." Pemuda di dalam cermin tersenyum lebar. "Kau makan saja yang banyak." Lanjutnya sangat santai.

."Makan?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jangan katakan jika kau yang membuat porsi makanku bertambah akhir-akhir ini?!." Sasuke bertanya dan memasang raut wajah curiga.

Sasuke yang ada du dalam lemari mulai menguap. "Pikirmu dari mana aku mendapat energi untuk bisa sampai disini?" Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke dari dalam cermin itu malah balik bertanya. Lalu sebuah senyum jail terlihat jelas dari pentulan di cermin. "Apa kau takut gemuk? Oh, tenang saja. Kau akan tetap seksi sampai aku kembali keasalku."

Wajah Sasuke langsung memerah saat mendengar kata seksi. "Dobe!" Makinya tepat di depan cermin dan mulai beranjak ke tempat tidur. Tidur lebih baik dari pada mendapati dirimu digoda oleh dirimu sendiri. 'Aku merasa aneh.' Keluh Sasuke dalam diamnya.

**Hikari no Miko**

"... Terimakasih atas perhatiannya. Perwakilan dari kelas 3-8, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto bernafas lega mengakhiri pidatonya dadakannya.

Hari ini adalah hari perlombaan. Sebenarnya Hyuga Hinata -teman sebangku Naruto- yang ditunjuk oleh pihak sekolah untuk berpidato. Namun karena Hinata mengalami kecelakaan dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit, Naruto ditunjuk untuk mengantikan Hinata dengan alasan _"Kalian teman sebangku."_ Naruto sempat uring-uringan selama sehari. Namun ia sadar waktunya tak banyak untuk dibuang. Dan Naruto hanya punya waktu dua hari sebelum hari ini untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar jelas dipenjuru ruangan. Bahkan mata Sasuke seperti berbinar melihat Naruto yang masih berdiri dibelakang podium. "Angkat tanganmu." Sasuke mendengar perintah dari dalam jam tangannya.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Sasuke pelan sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Sudahlah! Dapatkan saja pengeras suaranya. Waktu kita tak banyak." Walau Sasuke sedikit ragu ia tetap mengangkat tangannya tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

"Ah, sepertinya Uchiha-_san_ ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang pidato dari Uzumaki-_san_" kata pembawa acara yang melihat Sasuke mengangkat satu tangan disamping kepala.

Naruto menatap berbinar pemuda yang sempat bersama dirinya di bus sekolah beberapa waktu lalu walau cuma sebentar. "Apa ada sesuatu dari pidatoku yang kurang, Sasuke-_san_?" Tanyanya penuh minat.

"Tidak." Sasuke sudah berdiri. Tangannya yang memakai jam tangan yang memegang pengeras suara. Jadi bisa dipastikan yang bicara bukalah Sasuke yang asli. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu." Sasuke membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe?!" Desisnya pelan namun tentu saja sampai ke seseorang uang ada di dalam jam tangannya.

Suara gaduh mulai terdengar di dalam ruangan. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak ujian masuk hampir tiga tahun lalu." Lanjut suara Sasuke tak peduli dengan Sasuke asli yang sudah menunduk dan hampir menangis. "Jadi, mauka-"

Ngiinngggggggggg.

Sasuke melempar pengeras suara yang ada tangannya dan segera berlari keluar dari aula.

"SASUKE?!"

Sasuke berlari sambil menangis. Tak memperdulikan Naruto yang memanggil namanya. "KAU IDIOT!" Makinya sambil melepas jam tangannya dan membantingnya. Menginjak-injaknya seolah itu bukalah benda kesayangannya. "KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA?! KAU IDIOT! BODOH! BRENGSEEKKK!" Maki Sasuke sambil terus menangis. Sasuke bersandar pada dinding yang sejujurnya Sasuke sendiri tak tahu ini dimana.

"Sasuke aku hanya-"

"DIAM!" Bentak Sasuke sambil menutup mata. Sasuke bahkan tak tahu dimana ada cermin di dekatnya. "Pergi kau!" Ucapnya rendah. "Jangan muncul dalam hidupku! PERGI!"

Sasuke yang ada di dalam cermin terdiam. Tubuh Sasuke asli yang ada disampingnya bergetar hebat. Akhirnya, pantulan Sasuke pada cermin di lemari dalam gudang itu menyamakan posisinya dengan Sasuke. Secara perlahan, raut wajah, gerakan badan bahkan airmata pada pantulan cermin sama persis seperti Sasuke yang asli. Membiarkan Sasuke bergerak bersama pantulannya secara alami. Tak ada lagi kehidupan yang lain dalam pantulan di cermin itu.

**Hikari no Miko**

Sasuke memandang cermin di depannya. Ini sudah tiga hari sejak perlombaan pidato. Selama itu Sasuke enggan masuk sekolah. Dan selama itu pula, Sasuke merasa sendiri. Tidak ada lagi Sasuke lain yang akan mengejeknya atau menggodanya. Tidak ada.

Sasuke mulai berbaring dikamarnya dengan posisi miring. Wajahnya masih sama sendunya sejak beberapa hari lalu. Sejujurnya, Sasuke merindukan sosok dirinya yang lain.

Sreekkkk

Suara pintu kamar Sasuke yang digeser terdengar jelas. Sasuke merasa malas malah menyelimuti tubuhnya dan enggan melihat siapa orang yang masuk. "Pergilah _aniki_. Biarkan aku sendiri." Katanya sambil memejamkan mata.

Bukannya pergi, Sasuke bisa merasakan orang yang dikira Itachi itu tidur disebelahnya dan langsung memeluknya. "Kau kenapa, brengsek?" Mata Sasuke membulat saat mengenali suara pemuda yang dipunggunginya. "Kau itu tidak bertanggungjawab. Pergi begitu saja sebelum selesai menyakan cinta."

Sasuke membalik tubuhnya menghadap sosok yang memeluknya. Membuka matanya lebar saat Naruto ada di depannya. "Ka-kau?"

Naruto mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke. "Aku juga mencintamu." Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Kalau kau tak mau memulai, biar aku yang memulai. Ayo, jadi pacarku!" Naruto tersenyum sangat lebar. "Aku juga mencintaimu sejak setahun lalu. Mangkanya aku merasa sangat senang saat bertemu di bus sekolah waktu itu." Jelas Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu.." Akunya lagi sebelum melumat habis bibir Sasuke.

Sebulir air mata turun dari mata Sasuke. Parasaan haru karena cinta terbalas dan juga rasa bersalah pada sosok yang sudah membantunya. 'Sasuke, kau mendapatkan Naruto untuk kita..'

**Hikari no Miko**

Zrasshhh~

Sasuke membuka matanya dan mendapati laut yang terhampat luas di depannya. Tempat ini, adalah tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan dirinya yang lain.

"Hei, selamat ya?"

Sasuke berbalik saat seseorang menepuk bahunya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke langsung memeluk sosok yang sama persis seperti dirinya.

"...Maaf..." Lirihnya sambil mengeratkan pelukan.

Sasuke yang hanya memakai celana biru pendek itu melepas pelukannya. "Sudahlah.. Aku inikan dirimu sendiri.. Haha.." Pemuda itu memberikan kunci pada Sasuke. "Pergilah. Akan merepotkan jika kita tetap bersama."

"Tapi-"

"Kita tidak bisa bersama lebih lama. Terlalu berbahaya untuk kehidupanmu. Kau merasakan perbedaan saat aku datang bukan?" Sasuke yang memakai celana pendek itu menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Aku itu dirimu. Kita tidak berpisah kok."

Sasuke memasang wajah sedih. "Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu isi kepalaku."

"Haha. Tentu saja aku tahu!" Sasuke mendorong Sasuke yang asli kearah pintu. "Sudah sana pergi."

Sasuke memasukkan kuncinya ke lubang kunci. Memutarnya beberapa kali dan kembali melihat kearah Sasuke yang tak jauh darinya. Wajah Sasuke terlihat sedih. Sangat jauh berbeda dari wajah Sasuke lain yang berdiri ditengah sendirian.

Sasuke yang memakai celana pendek itu tertawa. "Haha. Aku juga menyayangimu! Aku juga akan merindukanmu. Aku janji sesekali hadir di mimpimu."

Sasuke membuka pintunya sambil tersenyum. "Kau membuatku tak bisa bicara." Setelahnya Sasuke memasuki pintu itu dan mulai menutupnya.

Dan kehidupan Sasuke, kembali normal seperti dulu.

.

_Kalau kisah ini aku ceritakan pada Naruto atau _aniki_, mereka pasti berpikir kalau aku sedang kelaparan._

**The End.**

**.:Omake:.**

Sasuke berjalan santai keluar dari rumah. Jam baru yang dibelikan Naruto melingkar ditangannya menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi kurang 10 menit. Langkanya semakin cepat saat bisa melihat bus sekolah dari kejauhan. Dan mulai berlari saat seorang pemuda _blonde_ yang melambaikan tangan padanya berdiri di trotoar. Sasuke menerjang Naruto hingga sang kekasih terhuyung.

"KYAHHHH!"

"SENPAIII..."

Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum ke arah bus sekolah yang sudah dipenuhi oleh adik kelas mereka.

"Haha. Itulah pasangan paling fenomenal yang bus sekolah ini miliki." Ucap Kakashi bangga pada beberapa siswa yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya, mencatat informasi apapun yang keluar dari bibir paman Naruto itu. "Foto itu aku ambil saat mereka baru resmi pacaran." Ucapnya bangga sambil menunjuk sebuah foto yang di tempelkan tak jauh darinya. Dan bla bla bla...

Pasangan yang sudah resmi berpacaran 2 bulan itu hanya menggeleng pelan dan mulai menaiki bus sekolah. Semenjak mereka berpacaran, mereka menjadi sangat terkenal. Jumlah fans yang mereka miliki melunjak dranstis, terlebih dari kalangan adik kelas. Dan Kakashi memanfaatkan kisah cinta NaruSasu sebagai daya tarik bus sekolahnya. Membuat Kakashi sengaja memutar arah perjalanannya dan menjemput Sasuke sebagai penumpang yang terakhir.

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tak keberatan dengan semua itu. Karena bus sekolah itu memang memiliki kenangan tersendiri bagi keduanya. Terutama Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang pantulan wajahnya pada kaca jendela. Tersenyum manis seseorang pantulannya adalah sosok yang lain.

Ancurrrrrrr :v #tebarkembang

Nulis ff ini perjuangan banget!

Yun mengalami kesulitan sekitar 2 minggu untuk menjadikan Sasuke sebagai uke DX

Belum lagi pas ngetik ff ini Yun tulis berulang-ulang. Jam 1 dini hari tadi Yun nulis ulang karena file-nya nggak kesimpen (ceritanya dia nulis lewat hp) Manis-manis asin rada pahit rasanya! :3 #apaan?!

Yeah! Ff ini buat Opposite party. NaruSasu-nya berasa nggak sih?

Yun nggak tau mau ngoceh apa lagi. Udah capek banget tangan Yun #plakk

Tinggalin review buat ff NaruSasu pertama Yun ini ya?

Jaa..


End file.
